Mystery Men
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: Hermione Granger is tricked. She falls in love with the enemy, only she doesn't know she did. Disguised


Hermione Granger felt amazing. She loved hanging out with her friends, outside of work and their missions. She loved them; it was like a family dinner type thing. She had come home straight from work and got busy on getting ready to go out and party. She had straightened her hair, combed in some lavender highlights. She had spent $50 on a spell to do her makeup, perfectly every time. Hermione smiled as she remembered the store clerk telling her she was beautiful without makeup. Hermione had smiled and told her to charge it. She might be coming back for more things later.

Hermione turned her head toward Ginny's voice. Ginny was yelling something at her about going with Harry to the potty. She didn't know if she was making a sex joke or making fun of Harry. Hermione turned around to the other side; she liked meeting people in bars. It was a good way to make new friends. Drinking solves a lot of problems, but it creates others.

Hermione heard her favorite song come on. She wanted to dance, she wanted to be free. One more drink and then a dance. I have no date, so I can dance with whoever I choose. Sometimes it is good to be Hermione Granger. She will always have a dance partner, but never a life partner. Hermione smiled and finished her drink. Hermione waved to Ginny as she stood to walk away. She told her that she was going get her dance on. Hermione walked to the dance floor and stood on the edge for one minute. Looking like she was looking for someone. A short guy in a truly hideous t-shirt walked up to her and asked what her friend looked like. Hermione didn't want to dance with him, she wanted someone else. She told him and walked up to the brown hair man standing close enough to her.

Claus looked down at the women that grabbed him. This was going to be one of the most special nights of his life. Claus introduced himself and shook her hand.

Hermione couldn't be more excited by this excellent special of man. He looked almost good enough to eat. Hermione said sure and walked with Claus to the middle of the dance floor. He grabbed her and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear," I have always wanted to dance with you" So now I am taking a chance. Please can I have the next dance? Hermione smiled and took a long look at Claus. He had brown hair; it was pulled back in a ponytail. Not overly much though. Hermione looked down, he was lean, had a chiseled stomach, Hermione could hear her breath being sucked in.

Hermione looked into Claus's face and noticed he had the most unusual gray eye color. It blended okay with the hair, but it was almost as if he had a light shining on his eyes, causing them to reflect light. Hermione felt him pull her close. She was drunk, so she wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed herself up against him.

Claus wondered what to do, so he lifted Hermione's chin with his finger and placed his lips onto hers. Hermione felt her breath suck in. No one had kissed her since Ron left her. He had wanted space, now he had a kid with someone else. How was she supposed to take it? Hermione slide up to him even closer and wrapped her tiny hands around the back of his neck. She chose that moment to bite his lower lip.

Hermione felt herself pulling Claus along with herself toward the door. Hermione grabbed her wallet and phone. She sent Ginny a quick text and set off toward home. Hermione was going to take this man home and make love to him. Hermione rushed back in and had the bartender pour her a shot. Hermione took the shot and swallowed. She was just getting courage. Claus looked around the club looking for Hermione. He saw her taking a shot and smiled. He would like her drunk in case the potion failed. Hermione Granger was going to be his. He was going to take her, but he just couldn't do it as himself. Claus knew he had caused Hermione pain in the past and wished to rectify the situation before it became more impossible.

Hermione unlocked her door and pulled Claus inside. She could have sworn he looked different fifteen minutes ago, but whatever. He is here and I am getting naked. I bought new panties and someone has to see them. Hermione turned toward Claus and lifted her shirt. She took a step back and started dancing dirty for him. Hermione chose to continue until she stood in her red lacy panties and bra. She could feel her nipples throbbing from behind the fabric. She walked over to Claus and slides her hand up his chest. She felt rough muscles and was instantly wet. She had a thing for built guys and Claus fell right into that category.

Hermione felt him inside her and smiled to herself. She loved sex and she didn't get enough of it. Hermione climbed out of bed, ran to the bathroom stark naked and peed. When she came back to her bed, Claus was asleep. Hermione climbed back into bed. As she settled, Claus rolled close and pulled her into his arms. This is where Hermione Jean Granger fell asleep. The last words her mind spoke, "When can I do this again?"

Hermione Granger had never been so drunk before in her life. She knew she should have stopped after five but there were some many things she wanted to avoid. Life after Hogwarts was hard. Hermione had spent the last 8 years there and that was her only real home now. The Death Eaters had burned down the Burrow and she had erased her parent's memories. She no longer had family. She was all alone. The world was a scary place and she thought drinking might be the cure, but obviously not considering the end results.

Hermione Granger looked toward the bed and noticed the foot hanging off the bed. She hadn't had anyone in her bed since Ron had moved out. Hermione blushed to think this was the second man she was with. Too bad she didn't remember who he was. His head was covered up and she needed to shower before she left for work. Hermione walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She stepped into the shower and it felt amazing. Somehow she felt gritty and dirty, it must have been all that dancing the night before. She washed her hair and shaved. She got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She walked back into her bedroom and noticed immediately that her mystery man was no longer lying in her bed. She blushed. It really was a one night stand. She couldn't believe that she had a One Night Stand. Wait until Harry hears about that.

Hermione walked around her room, picking up her clothes from last night and putting them on the hamper. She noticed a pair of men's boxers sticking out from underneath the bed. Hermione grabbed them and noticed they were silk. The initials DM. Hermione smiled to herself. She should laugh thinking that she had a one night stand with Draco Malfoy. She set the boxers down on the dresser and made her bed. She went to the closet and grabbed her robes for work. She set about doing her makeup; she didn't like being known as frumpy anymore. Hermione walked through her flat, setting things right. She closed the door and walked herself to work.

Hermione Granger worked at the Ministry of Magic as a Magical assistant to Creation. She was famous for magic, why not writing spells. Hermione had a special job and Hermione knew it. She waited until her lunch break and then went to find Ginny. Ginny had been at the bar last night, she would have seen who Hermione left with. At least she hoped so; she had been very busy with Mr. Potter. They must be getting serious. Hermione smiled as she imagined herself as a bridesmaid. Too bad she'd have no date for the wedding.

Hermione returned to her working station, only to be stopped by Rebecca, the receptionist. Rebecca handed her a letter. It was a creamy white envelope, expensive. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it might be. Hermione walked to her desk, took out her letter opener and went to work on the wax seal on the flap. Green wax was not a good sign. Hermione was starting to not like where this was headed. Too bad she didn't find Ginny during lunch. She could have explained so much.

Hermione opened the letter and unfolded it. She set it down on the desk, ran the wand over it to see if there were any spells or harmful things attached to it. It was clear. Hermione was shaking by the time that she raised the letter to read it.

Dearest Hermione,

I wish I could have seen your beautiful face when you woke up this morning. I had to leave, I had a meeting. I wished nothing more than to be there when you get out of the shower. I think you are increadly attractive and I always have. I was rude and cruel, when we were younger. I very much enjoyed our time together. We should think about doing it again sometime. Call me or send me an owl, I look forward to your response. Hermione, I think we could be good together; you just have to give it a try. The war has ended, there are no longer sides. I have always wanted to get to know you better. Please forgive anything I have done in the past. I want to continue to see you. Please reply. I am no longer that person. I don't have to choose between my heart and my family. Please be with me. Claus is just a person I turn into so that I can go out and not get recognized. You would be surprised how infamous I am. Laugh all you want, but I am. Please do not be offended by my leaving and now you getting this note. I meant no harm. Please, I would like to see you again. Please send me an owl or email, or a memo. Something, I want to know that you are okay with who I really am.

Sincerely, Draco Malfoy

A.K.A Claus

Hermione sighed and set the letter down. She flashed back to getting up this morning. She had wondered who was in bed. Maybe I should have checked instead of taking a shower. Hermione stood up from her desk, only to sit down again real fast. She had Draco Fucking Malfoy's underwear at her house. What was she going to do? Draco Malfoy? Obliviously he wasn't a threat, she let herself take him home. She woke up next to him this morning. Hermione sighed and continued to work.

Hermione walked out of her office, locked the door and climbed into the elevator with everyone else. This was a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Hermione felt her pocket, the letter from Malfoy inside. Hermione was going to find Ginny if it was the last thing she did. Hermione got off on the 5th floor where Ginny's office was located. Ginny was sitting behind her desk, with her sunglasses on. Hermione smiled as it had not been too long ago, where Ginny couldn't even drink.

Ginny looked up from her papers as Hermione floated into her office. She had seen that look on her face before. It was bad. Probably had something to do with last night. Hermione sat down across from her desk. She set her hands on Ginny's desk and asked, "How did you let me make such a big mistake?" Ginny smiled at her friend and asked what she was talking about. Hermione shuddered and reminded Ginny of the fact that they had let her leave with Draco Malfoy. Ginny's smile disappeared. Ginny stood up and said, Honey, you didn't leave with Draco. You left with some guy named Claus. He was a tall, white guy. He had brown hair in a ponytail. Hermione, I was a little surprised when you left with him, but I can assure you that you didn't leave with Draco Malfoy. Hermione wondered how he did it.

Hermione walked back to her office, got an owl and sent a note to Draco telling him to meet her at the Silas Park in East London.


End file.
